A través del tiempo KORRASAMI
by YomiSempai
Summary: Korra y Asami disfrutan de sus vacaciones en el mundo espiritual, pero algo está cambiando, nuevas fuerzas nunca vistas se están manifestando...


Antes de empezar he de decir que he cambiado varias cosas de la historia original, hay leyes que no se cumplen y otras que si. También comentar que el comienzo de la historia es una mezcla del comic y mi imaginación. Espero que os guste :)

Korra's POV

Siento como mi mundo comienza a cambiar con un simple paso, como dejo poco a poco todo atrás, permitiendo ahora que otra etapa me inunda. Una con problemas, de eso estoy segura, pero también uno observado desde otro punto de vista. Con nuevos sentimientos, emociones y prioridades.

Asami: Esto es precioso- afirma emocionada mientras se recoloca la pesada mochila. Está muy mona com esa sonrisa que rebosa ilusión, parece una niña pequeña a punto de abrir un regalo de navidad.

Korra: Lo sé, y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrerlo. Bueno, eso es un poco relativo, pero tenemos tiempo- sonrío tiernamente.

Asami: Pues más nos vale darnos prisa ¿por donde empezamos entonces?- pregunta mirándome directamente a los ojos. Me quedo un segundo ensimismada en su mar esmeralda hasta que despierto.

Korra: Me gustaría bañarme, pero a saber si el agua es radiactiva o algo del estilo - bromeo señalando un lago que está bastante cerca de nosotras.

Asami: Deberíamos haber traído a Bolín como sujeto de pruebas- suelto una pequeña carcajada, pero luego arrugo la nariz: no sería lo mismo con Bolin. Ahora lo que más me apetecía era estar con la pelinegra a solas.

Korra: Yo me arriesgo por las dos- sigo con el juego y corro hacia el agua, de camino me quito la camiseta y, con un poco de dificultad, los pantalones, quedándome en top. Consigo tirarme elegantemente (bueno, intentándolo)- ¡Está súper bien! ¡Vamos, métete!

La mecánica me hace caso y corre hacia mí, solo que ella estaba preparada y al quitarse la ropa ya tiene el bañador debajo.

Asami: Te conozco y sabía que no ibas a tardar ni media hora en meterte en el primer lago que encontraras- se tira probablemente mejor que yo y me salpica.

Korra: Gracias- digo irónica, ella solo me sonríe y se sumerge. Al segundo noto como una mano tira de mi pie, haciendo que yo también me hunda.

Miro a la causante con una sonrisa y me doy cuenta de su cara de emoción: está observando una planta acuática. Como si yo no me hubiera dado cuenta aún del fenómeno me la señala con ilusión. Me fijo mejor y aprecio lo que realmente me está señalando: decenas de espíritus enanos, aparentemente peces, nadan alrededor del vegetal. Cada uno con una forma y color diferente, algunos incluso de varios colores.

Le doy la mano y tiro de ella, llevándola conmigo hasta los espíritus, cuando noto que todo el agua empieza a temblar, creando pequeñas olas. Miro a Asami con los ojos muy abiertos y, con un pacto silencioso, decidimos salir delagua para enfrentarnos a lo que sea que esté causando eso.

Ella llega primero a la orilla y me ayuda a salir.

Asami: Tiene pinta de ser un bicharraco- justo al decirlo, sale un espíritu gigante del agua. Es una mezcla de un dragón y una serpiente, de unos 10 metros de altura.

Korra: Deberíamos correr, aquí no puedo controlar los elementos- Al final acaba asintiendo y echa a correr, pero, antes de que hayamos avanzado apenas, el espíritu se le adelanta y carga contra ella, buscando engullirla.

Salto hacia mi amiga y la empujo, tirándonos a ambas al suelo, pero salvando nuestro pellejo. Caigo encima de ella, estamos a una distancia bastante corta.

Korra: Yo...- otro intento del espíritu, esta vez es Asami la que, obligándonos a ambas a hacer la croqueta, nos salva. Ahora es ella la que está arriba.

Asami: Estás muy lenta, Avatar- me pica con una sonrisa de lado, y, levantándose veloz, me entrega la mano, ayudándome a incorporarme.

Salimos corriendo como nunca y acabamos escapándonos del dragón-serpiente.

Preparo los sacos de dormir y cuando acabo, le ayudo a Asami con la leña. Intento usar el fuego control en un acto involuntario para encender la hoguera, pero nada sale de mí.

Korra: Agg, a veces se me olvida que aquí no puedo controlar los elementos.

Asami: No te preocupes, para eso estoy yo aquí-saca un mechero de su mochila y lo usa para encender por fin el fuego. Acto seguido, me entrega una caja de fideos y empieza a comer.

Me quedo mirándola fijamente y suelto la pregunta que tantas veces ha rondado en mi cabeza.

Korra: ¿Nunca te has sentido impotente por no poder controlar los elementos? Quiero decir, yo llevo varias horas sin poder usarlos y ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

Asami: Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero piensa que la gente como yo nunca hemos podido controlarlos. No se puede echar de menos algo que nunca has poseído. Pero eso a la vez es algo bueno, nos obliga a usar otras medidas, de ahí mi afín a construir.

Korra: Algún día tengo que ayudarte a construir pero sin usar los elementos. No haría ni la mitad de lo que haces tú con los ojos cerrados.

Asamí: Sería divertido- sella con una sonrisa- ¿Y tú nunca te has planteado la gran cantidad de variantes que tienen los elementos?- la miro pensativa.

Korra: Pues no, la verdad. Pero tienes razón, principalmente eran 4 y ahora hemos conseguido controlar cosas que en el pasado eran inimaginables.

Asami: ¿Verdad? Los maestros de la tierra, por ejemplo, son capaces de controlar el metal y el magma- se acaba sus fideos y yo los míos.

Korra: Y los de fuego también han derivado al rayo, y los del agua a la sangre, aunque este no me haga mucho gracia.

Asami: ¿Te imaginas controlarlo todo?- estaba recogiendo los restos de la cena, pero al escucharlo paro.

Korra: Sería épico- afirmo ilusionada.

Asami: Me encanta cuando pareces una niña pequeña- pongo los ojos en blanco.

Korra: Pero en serio, voy a trabajar para poder controlarlo todo.

Asami: Pues ya sabes que hacer cuando salgamos de aquí. Ahora, Avatar, llega la hora de hacer silencio control, que quiero dormir- bromea mientras se acomoda en el saco

Korra: Ese elemento no lo domino bien- ella ríe pero da por sentada la conversación, ya que se hundida en el calor de su saco y cierra los ojos.

Espero a que pasen un par de minutos y, cuando creo que ya está dormida, me cuelo silenciosamente en su saco.

Korra: ¡Buh!- le asusto tapándole los ojos, está de espaldas a mí pero puedo notar como su cara se convierte en una mueca que acabará transformándose en una sonrisa.

Asami: ¡Korra! Estaba dormida- refunfuña adorablemente.

Korra: Te dije que no domino el silencio- me dispongo a salir del saco y dejarla de una vez por todas en paz, cuando noto como un hilo de voz me corta.

Asami: Quédate porfa, que hace frío y estás calentita.

Korra: ¿Te hago la cucharita?- me arden las mejillas ¿por qué le he preguntado eso? Para sorpresa mía no le parece mala idea.

Asami: Sí- me acomodo mejor en su saco y, con una mano sobre su estómago y otra bajo mi cabeza, acabamos dormidas.

Me levanto y lo primero que noto es que estoy abrazada a Asami y metida en su cuello. La aprieto más contra mí y suspiro, se está muy cómodo aquí.

Asami: Mmmm- hace un sonido dulce, indicándome que ella está a gusto también- Korra... Korra- me da toques suaves en el hombro.

Korra: ¿Qué?- pregunto luchando por abrir los ojos mientras salgo perezosamente de la comodidad de su cuello.

Asami: ¿Por qué tenemos un club de fans protagonizado por espíritus?- me termino de incorporar y la miro confusa, hasta que me doy cuenta de a lo que se refiere: decenas de pequeños habitantes de este mundo nos observan.

Espíritu: Hemos notado un aura poderosa desde kilómetros a la redonda,y, al parecer, la causante eres tú.

Korra: ¿Cómo?

Espíritu: Llevábamos varios días notando cambios oscuros en el ambiente: se podía palpar el dolor y sufrimiento a leguas, por eso, al notar tu aura pura hemos acudido a pedirte ayuda. Nunca habíamos sentido que alguien rebosase paz con tanta potencia

Asami: Tiene pinta de ser un espíritu que ha absorbido malos pensamientos.

Korra: Un espíritu oscuro ¿pero tan poderosa es su aura como para que todos lo notéis?

Espíritu: No es solo que sea mala, es... diferente. Hay algo que ha cambiado mucho y no sabemos qué es.

Korra: Está bien, Asami y yo estamos recorriendo un poco todo este mundo, si encontramos algo lo intentaremos solucionar, incluso podemos echar un vistazo a la biblioteca-miro a mi compañera, buscando su opinión, ella me devuelve la mirada, decidida, y asiente. Después parece recapacitar algo y vuelve la vista a los seres que nos rodean.

Asami: Una pregunta, a todo esto- ahora se gira hacia mí- ¿Cómo has potenciado tu poder espiritual sin haber hecho nada?- me encojo de hombros.

Espíritu: Los humanos suelen dejarse llevar ciegamente por las emociones, ya sea para bien o para mal, y eso es un factor que influye mucho en tu vínculo espiritual. Os dejáis sobrepasar por las emociones, supongo que en tu caso habrá sido eso.

Korra: Lo que hacen las vacaciones- bromeo.

Asami: Es imposible que me ganes- intenta picarme.

Korra: Me subestimas- vuelvo a mirar la pequeña montaña que tenemos en frente- ¿Por qué no hacemos una apuesta, ya que estás tan segura?- me mira con una ceja alzada, esperando que continúe- Si gano tienes que admitir que soy el ser más rápido y fuerte de este mundo- digo de broma imitando la voz de Bolin y las poses que él suele hacer. Ella suelta una carcajada y asiente.

Asami: ¿Y si gano yo?- alzo los hombros- Me tienes que dejar que elija yo tu ropa un día- sonríe picarona- te puedo vestir de nación del fuego- agarra su barbilla con su mano, haciendo que piensa- o te puedo vestir como Tenzin, seguro que se pone muy contento.

Korra: Vale, vale, no te pases- la corto, si me visto como el monje sé que va a estar todo el día dándome la lata y obligándome a ponerme esa ropa de forma permanente. Ella sigue con su sonrisa pícara y dándome pequeños repasos, me pongo roja y decido centrar mi vista en el reto: la montaña- Pf, trato hecho, total si te voy a ganar ¿Preparada?

Asami: ¿Lista tú para perder?

Korra: A la de tres- ignoro su comentario- Uno, dos... ¡tres!- salto hacia la roca gigante y me agarro como puedo, estoy acostumbrada a usar aire control para escalar, pero no me voy a rendir. Me agarro a una piedra que aunque sobresale parece ser firme, sin embargo, al poner la mano, la montaña entera empieza a temblar y se eleva.

Asami: ¡Korra!- me giro y la veo, se está agarrando solo con una mano, la otra la tiene ensangrentada. Se habrá cortado por el repentino movimiento de lo que sea que tengamos debajo.

Avanzo rápido hacia ella, a pesar de que la montaña sigue temblando. Cuando estoy a punto de llegar escucho una voz grave y profunda.

?: ¿¡Cómo os atrevéis a despertarme de mis sueño de 100 años!?

Korra: Lo sentimos, de verdad, no era nuestra intención. Nos bajaremos despacio y dejaremos de molestar.

?: Ah no, esta no se la perdono a nadie- se mueve rápido, lanzándonos por los aires. Intento acercarme a Asami y maldigo, no sé cómo salir de esta: estamos alcanzando mucha altura y no puedo controlar el aire. Me empiezo a agobiar y noto la mano de Asami sobre la mía. Al instante, siento como mi cuerpo comienza a brillar. Como si la luz fuera un aviso, vuelvo a mover los brazos intentando hacer aire control. Esta vez lo consigo.

Nos deposito suavemente en el suelo y la pelinegra me mira sorprendida.

Asami: ¿Eso de que no podías controlar los elementos aquí...?

Korra: Te he estado engañando todo este tiempo- bromeo, ella intenta poner cara de enfadada y me golpea suavemente el hombro.

Asami: ¿Algo más que me hayas ocultado? No me digas que puedes hacer silencio control y me has estado mintiendo.

Korra: No, te lo decía de verdad.

Asami: Oye, en serio, eso de parecer una lámpara tiene que haber influido, si no no entiendo tus repentinos poderes.

Korra: Cuando he brillado notaba como... como un poder inmenso, como si todo el tiempo que lleváramos aquí hubiera estado aprisionada por una fuerza invisible, y, durante unos segundos, me hubiera dejado libre- la ojiverde me mira frunciendo el ceño.

Asami: Y.. ¿puedes hacer algo con esto?- señala su mano, con el susto se me había olvidado que tiene un corte bastante profundo.

Korra: Lo puedo intentar ¿Cantimplora?- la saca de su mochila, ya que era ella la que se encargaba del agua, y me la tira. La cojo veloz y me dispongo a controlar el agua.

Asami: Avatar, haz la cosa- bromea y yo suelto una carcajada. El primer intento lo fallo, pero luego me centro en la herida de mi compañera y, como por arte de magia, esta vez sí que consigo hacer agua control. Tras varios segundos usando los poderes de curandera consigo curarle el corte

Asami: Gracias- me agradece con una preciosa sonrisa. Se la devuelvo y con un movimiento rápido, la abrazo. Ella me devuelve el gesto al instante.

Korra: Me alegro de haber accedido a ir contigo de vacaciones, nunca había estado tan relajada y contenta.

Asami: Dice la chica que estaba volando por los aires segundos atrás- suelto una carcajada.

Korra: También hay que tener un poco de acción en la vida.

Estamos descubriendo muchas cosas nuevas de este mundo, y no sé si eso es bueno o malo, solo sé que tengo nuevos límites y habrá que explorarlos.

N/A: Este capítulo es un poco flojillo, la trama principal no está aún, pero al menos tenemos un comienzo. No estoy muy orgullosa, pero tengo muchas ideas y no sé bien cómo plasmarlas. Espero que os haya gustado, comentad que os parece y dadme ideas :)


End file.
